


Truth or Dare

by Gaffat



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom, British Actor RPF, Da Vinci's Demons RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Acting as Foreplay, Adlock, Chocolate, Consensual Kink, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, KhanBatch, Pulverbatch, Purple Shirt of Sex, Roleplay, Series Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Traumatising Innocent Bystanders, lots of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffat/pseuds/Gaffat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unresolved sexual tension (and quite a few drinks) on a Sherlock screening and Q&A weekend leaves two costars with a hoard of time on their hands, and end up with some...creative methods of entertainment. Slighyly AU. Takes place during the filming of Star Trek Into Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Ready to answer a load more nosy questions? :-p LP**

**Only if they are coming from your lips ;) BC**

**Haha. Careful, I may hold you to that. LP**

**Ohhh? I pray you do, Miss P. :-P But, really, I can't wait to see you again. BC**

**I /may/ just be a bit excited, myself ;) LP**

**To see yourself? You see yourself everyday, 'battle dress' and all, you lucky little minx ;-p Apologies, had some G &T's at a function. BC**

**Ha. To see you, you arse. And none necessary :-p LP**

**Couldn't help myself. And where are you and what are you currently up to, /Miss Adler/? BC**

**Mm, not much of interest. Losing focus glancing through a script, ergo my pestering /you./ LP**

**Ooo, what script, Lara, dear? And please, I'm honestly offended you haven't 'pestered' me that much /until/ now... Did our time together really mean so little... ;-p BC**

**Aw, you've just seemed rather busy, is all, being /you/, and I've been joyfully finalising my divorce and finding a flat, heh. And as for the script, it seems to be a lovely if rather risqué historical drama for Starz. LP**

**A wee bit, busy, aye ;) Ah, well that's good, eh? Dust all settled, finally--hopefully. Ooo, risqué, you say? Historical? Please tell me more *wags brows* BC**

**A bit /too/ settled on his end, apparently, but very good, yes. And its Da Vinci and the Medici's and lots of bodice ripping, political intrigue, and gory violence. Fun all around :p LP**

**Well, he's a right arse. You need a proper English bloke ;) Excuse my loyalist views, but I'm not a fan of anyone that hurts my Miss Adler. Anyways, bodice ripping--of yours? Where do I audition? ;) BC**

**Perhaps I do. But my rather disloyal male counterpart is already cast, I'm afraid. However, I /do/ have a nudity clause. LP**

**Ah, shame... Think you could wrangle them into recasting? We do have electrifying chemistry...on screen, I mean.... ;-) When do you get in? Where are they putting you up? BC D**

**oubt it, it is 'Lorenzo the Magnificent' - his contract's probably ironclad :p But I will be in this weekend. Not totally clear on the hotel, as of yet. LP**

**Shame. Though do let me know if you want anyone to run lines with you or help you 'rehearse.' I'd be happy to oblige ;) Ah, I see. They haven't told me either. Hopefully the same--I'm assuming. BC**

**No sense in scattering us to the wind, so I'd say yes. Wouldn't be much fun attacking the minibar alone... LP**

**I quite agree, I quite agree. Well, let me know when you do and when you're getting in? We should grab a drink and catch up the night before. Play some Words With Friends or something ;) BC**

**Ugh. Only if I can get you exceptionally trashed first, so I stand a fighting chance :p LP**

**Deal ;-) BC**

          After the flight, the paps, the cab ride, and the extensive phone call with her agent, Lara was relieved to just lock herself in her hotel room for a bit in what she hoped to be silence. The jet lag wasn't too annoying this time around, but even so, it felt like a relief to slow down, if only briefly. Slowly, as the evening wore on, relaxation turned to boredom as the texts trickled in from Mark and Steven, verifying they were all where they were meant to be, etc. But she still hadn't heard from Ben quite yet. So, after a short wait, she took the initiative on that one. Why not?

**All settled on U.S. soil, Mr. Cumberbatch? LP**

          Benedict smirked down at his phone pocketing it before running a hand through his hair, now straightened and dark, once more for current project. He had, thankfully, been placed not only in the same hotel as her, he was was also on the same floor--across the hallway to be exact, thanks to a wee bit of pestering on his end with Mark. Once he was satisfied his hair was in place he reached his hand up and knocked lightly on the door with his knuckles, eager to see the look of surprise, and joy, that would hopefully be on her face.

         Sitting up from where she'd been half-reclining on the bed in a bit of a daze, she frowned briefly, eyeing the door for a moment. Odd. Quickly hopping up, she unlocked and pulled open the door, eyes widening quickly and an easy grin curved her lips. "That was fast," popped out of her mouth with a chuckle as she met his gaze, opening the door wider thoughtlessly as she urged further out of it half a step.

         "Yeah, I, uh, flew the Enterprise over instead. Thought it's be faster what with the warp speed and all..." He grinned just as widely himself, eyes crinkling as they drank her in. God, it was wonderful to see her in the flesh.

         "I'll bet," she laughed, raising her brows, recalling how apparently villainous his attachment to that particular film was said to be with amusement. "Assuming it’s intact," she teased. With nary a pause, she almost without consideration rushed forward to give him a hug, arms rather comically wrapped about his middle given their difference in size. Only afterwards, still pressed against his much broader chest, did she raise her brows at him with a small snicker. "Christ, I feel even more miniature than normal. Have you been bathing in testosterone?"

        He wrapped his arms around her waist, overlapping each other as he hugged her back tightly. He chuckled at her comment, glancing down at her flat footwear before hoisting her up, shifting his grip from her waist to under her bum to make her 'taller' than he. "There now, Miss Pulver, that more satisfactory?" He asked with and amused quirk of his brow as he gazed up at her, and swallowing faintly as he realised his forearms' contact with her, _very nice_ , arse.

         Her breath hitched as he lifted her against him, feeling his clearly more muscular form pressed a bit more snugly against her than was properly fair. Even so she grinned and nodded with playful determination down at him, hands resting on his shoulders. "Oh, much better," she agreed teasingly, biting her lip. "Could come in handy. May even hire you to help me see over crowds."

          Benedict bit his bottom lip as he grinned wickedly at her comment, hoisting her up a bit higher as a sort of 'mock audition' of how good he would be at that specific 'job,' before murmuring back, "Oh please, like you would really have to pay me, Lara. I'd happily do it pro bono...." He wagged his brows suggestively, given the 'privileged' eyesight he would have, and currently did have, not to mention the intimate physical contact as well.

       She let out a muffled grunt and a giggle as helifted her higher, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt over the curve of his shoulders. "Oh, I bet," she taunted, her boobs were -- once again -- in his face, eyeing him with utterly feigned disapproval, trying and totally failing to hide her laughter. He glanced down at her chest, unable to help himself, before murmuring lowly, "Oh yes, definitely, pro bono..." He winked before gently and slowly letting her slide down his front to regain her weight herself, finally.

         Her hands slid down his arms as she shrunk before him again, her cheeks colouring slightly in spite of herself. Her feet finally flattened to the hotel carpeting, and she reluctantly allowed her hands to drop back to her sides. "I suppose your flight wasn't murder or you'd be in much dimmer spirits," she commented with more casual amusement, though still loomed in close proximity, only backing up half a step from him to avoid craning her neck.

        His breath hitched softly as the softness of her breasts pressed against him on her way down, hands moving to her hips to help her final descent. And staying there, it should be noted, even when she took a half-hearted step backwards. His grip on them tightened and he tugged her playfully forward again as he murmured back, "Mmm, it was as tiring as ever... The knowledge of getting to see you and seeing you now is really the culprit of my good spirited mood."

            Her hands caught herself against his chest as he pulled her back, pressing a bit indulgently as she grinned at him in playful accusation, a hint of a coy glare in her gaze. "Pfft. Flatterer. You just have an unfair tolerance for jet lag. Though you do know how to improve my mood, apparently," she called him out fondly.

           Ben gave her a gentle scowl, finally removing his hands from her hips as he sidestepped her before making his way over to the suite's couch, throwing himself on it familiarly. He glanced at her, crossing his legs as he smiled at her boyishly before asking as his eyes darted around the room in a rather Sherlock-esque fashions, " _So_ , where's this scandalous script, you were taunting me with?"

       She chuckled vaguely, shutting the door behind him as she turned in his direction, observing his stance with a fond roll of her eyes.. "Ooh, nosy all ready?" She teased, biting her lip as she sat down at the opposite end of the couch, which happened to be near one of her bags, not so subtly. "I'm not really supposed to show you..."

           Ben narrowed his eyes at her teasingly before he lurched across the couch and her lap to reach for the edge of the script that he had spotted peaking out from the bag to her left. "Then I'll just have to show myself, lest you get in trouble..." He gruffed out as his fingers curled around the script.

        Realizing exactly which episode that script was for, she cursed even through a snicker, gripping the other end of it and yanking experimentally. Totally not budging. She glared teasingly down at him where he was practically sprawled across her lap. "I suppose that'd be a loophole, if..." She trailed deliberately, raising her brows tauntingly with a pause that she allowed to linger far enough for him to show a flicker of impatience. Only then did she grin. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine," she said finally with deliberate emphasis on the pun, knowing how very secretive they were being about his current role, to be sure.

         Ben grunted as she pulled at the script, knowing he could overpower her and pull it away, but chose not to, of course. He let out a theatrical groan, leaning his weight on his elbows as he glanced up at her and and 'glared.' "Lara Pulver, they sent a bloody man with the script handcuffed to his wrist to show me it. I literally accepted the role not knowing who exactly my character was. You know I can't do that...." He gave her a feigned, little warning.

          She gave him a hint of a pout, keeping her hold on the script and hiding her amusement behind a look of stubbornness. "Bennn...just a scene, I don't need names or context...after all, you're holding my most scandalous scene, bartering is required..." She taunted him, knowing the lure would work.

           He let out a self-pitying moan, letting go of the script in utter bitter reluctance as he sat up slowly and adjusted his seat so that he was sat sideways beside her. His lips twitched in silent inner debate as he pondered whether or not to try one last tactic before giving in to her request. _Hmmm, why the hell not_ , he finally decided. For one thing, she might even agree, and they both could win some, he figured boyishly. He chewed his bottom lip slowly, in a manner he knew very well from being on set with her during scandal she had labelled,"unfairly distracting..." before lifting up a hand to curl her hair behind her right ear. "Aw, come on, Lara, dear. Can't we bargain in some...other form of currency....? What if I agreed to show you just exactly how I think Sherlock would have kissed Miss Adler for the very first time.... Come now, surely you recall our late-night convos on that very subject...." He husked far too seductively.

             She gave him a hell of a glare, however playful her eyes still were behind it, and pursed her lips stubbornly. She couldn't deny her pulse spiked at that little suggestion, and he was well aware of it too, which just made her feel a stronger wave of opposition. Utterly deliberate. She huffed and leaned towards him only to stop and raise her brows. "That, Mr. Cumberbatch, is not playing fair. So, no." She pulled back again and dropped the script into his lap tauntingly, the scene in question clearly marked. "Read it and you'll see why..." She tempted him with an almost sing-song sort of tone, biting her own lip now ‘innocently’, despite knowing that if he gave in and did so he would have to concede.

          He grunted in mock annoyance at her initial response, eyes glancing at her from the peripheral before darting down to the script in his lap. He picked it up, opening it at the dog-eared, marked section tentatively. His eyes read the scene gingerly, soaking in each word with growing dread and, yes, _aroused excitement_. He swallowed, visibly, as soon as he read the bit about Lorenzo taking her from behind, and then even more so when he read how he then shoved her face down and against the mattress--to increase the depth and angle of the said position, no doubt, he figured.. And then, once more, as he read the finale of the scene where they seemed to finally be 'making love' on an even scale--and, of course, at the bit where the stage directions told her to moan. Jesus Christ... He closed the script and set it to his right, before turning back to her, a faint glare in his eye--playful of course, but there all the same--as he suddenly shifted his tone to a far more darker, Sherlockian one, putting, "Straddle my lap, Miss Pulver...."

            She watched him read with slow-growing grin of amusement, half-expecting his attempt at his prior bartering agreement, but it still caught her somewhat off guard. Her lips parted in a slow exhale at that sort of command uttered from him none the less, but she cleared her throat and quickly followed it up with twitch of her lips and a slow tsking, shaking her head. "Rain check, detective. I'm looking for someone else..." She drawled deliberately, quirking her brow and looking at him hopefully.

       Benedict threw head back with a groan, turning to her before turning it back to the ceiling, exhaling again with a 'heavy' sigh before he reached into his pocket and handed her his room's key card. "On the dresser, in the leather bag, with the mini padlocks. Bring it here, and no stealing any of my shirts....unless I can see you in them...." He winked coyly before handing her the plastic card.

        She smirked and snatched the card from him triumphantly, leaning a hand on his thigh to assist her in popping off the couch to her feet beside him. "Good boy," she mockingly praised him, winking as a companion to it to show her more genuine appreciation as she headed to the door, and subsequently out of the room quickly. The fact he was trusting her with his room and his privacy clause genuinely made her happy, oddly enough. Even if it was under 'duress'.


End file.
